


Let's Watch

by strive2bhappy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strive2bhappy/pseuds/strive2bhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jared had this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch

  
so forever ago, my girl [](http://altruisticinteg.livejournal.com/profile)[**altruisticinteg**](http://altruisticinteg.livejournal.com/) gave me the wicked plotbunny that jared likes to film more than just con footage of jensen receiving gym shorts. it came from a clip from a con that [](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/profile)[**big_heart_june**](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/) posted. ask either of them, i'm sure they could give you the clip. it's actually pretty dear. ETA: here we go, tons of examples of jared videoing jensen: [clicky](http://altruisticinteg.livejournal.com/74188.html#comments/)

but, see. there was this little bunny and it bit me hard and now, here we are with this fic. it's just basically porn.

and if ever there was a person who needed some cheering up via fic, it's my bb [](http://altruisticinteg.livejournal.com/profile)[**altruisticinteg**](http://altruisticinteg.livejournal.com/), so here we go.

Title:  Let's Watch  
Pairing:  J2  
Rating:  NC17  
Word count:  ~3,000  
Warnings:  masturbation, videotaping, voyeurism  
Summary:  Jared had this idea.

 

 

 

Jared follows Jensen into the bedroom, figuring that’s half the battle right there -- if Jensen really didn’t want to do this, he’d have never left the kitchen. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you how bad an idea it is to make sex videos? Seriously?” Jensen's tone is half exasperation, half excitement and he starts rummaging through a drawer in an obvious attempt to make it look like he actually came in here for something. 

Jared feels heat flare in his belly -- he can tell Jensen's intrigued by the idea. “Jen, you know I’d never do anything with it. I’d only have it ‘cause it would be so fucking hot.”

“That’s what they all say,” Jensen mumbles. 

That stings a little, but Jared expected an argument with this. Hell, part of the fun is seeing if he can convince Jensen to do it -- step outside his comfort zone. Nothing’s hotter than the look on Jensen’s face when he realizes he’s getting off on something he never considered before. 

Jared adopts his most sincere expression. “Dude, we’ve known each other almost ten years. You can trust me.”  

Jensen, as predicted, scoffs. “The last thing either of us needs is something like this making it to the internet.”

“You know I would never do that."

“Sure, you say that now, but years down the road when I do something to piss you off and you need retribution, there it’ll be. All over YouTube.”

“You wound me,” Jared breathes, not all of it affected. It does hurt that Jensen thinks he'd ever stoop that low.  “Seriously. You know that’s not how I operate.”

Jensen reaches out and tugs the hem of Jared’s t-shirt, a physical apology coupled with a chagrined expression and that’s enough for Jared. He knows how private Jensen is and this has got to be pushing just about every button he has. 

“Why are you so into this all of a sudden, anyway?" Jensen asks, fingers still twisting a little in the fabric at Jared's hip. "You’ve never taken an interest in directing before.”

Jared tries hard not to grin, but none of what Jensen has been saying for the last twenty minutes is an outright _no_. He knows Jensen well enough that if he wasn't going to do this, the discussion would already be over. Instead, Jensen's green eyes hold a curious spark and Jared feels an answering tingle down his spine. 

There's a chance this might actually happen. 

Jared shrugs, reaching so relentlessly for casual, he likely overshoots the mark. "Well, since _Angeles_ and everything, I think it's kind of cool. That's all. Plus, knowing you, I can't always be sure you keep your eyes open in front of a mirror. This way I know you'll get to see what I want to show you."

Jensen sucks in a sharp breath and takes the smallest step back. "Jesus, Jared..."

If Jared ever had the patience for fishing, this would be the moment when there's just the faintest tug on the line -- when the prey wants so bad to take the bate, but instincts warn otherwise. Jared gets the give-and-take enough to realize yanking on the line would be a mistake, so he shifts back a bit, too, giving Jensen room. 

Jared's slight retreat quells Jensen's withdrawal and he goes back to picking through sweatpants in the drawer. 

"Wh-" Jensen's voice cracks and he has to clear his throat to keep talking and _shit_ if that isn't insanely hot. "Wh-what are we talking about me doing?"

The shy, quiet question actually makes Jared's dick twitch in his jeans. He wants to reach out, grab Jensen and just reel him in -- provide comfort, touch -- but if he does, this video will never happen. He tends to lose focus when he gets his hands on Jensen. Instead, he says, in as steady a tone as he can manage, "Just jerk off."

Jensen's inhalation is shaky, but he steps away from the dresser and pulls his t-shirt off in one go. "No faces, okay?"

Jared's dizzy -- literally staggered and dazed. Part of him really thought Jensen wouldn't do it. It's a little surreal. He nods dumbly to Jensen's question and only as an afterthought pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket. 

"Seriously, Jay, no faces." There's steel tinged with worry in Jensen's voice, enough to jolt Jared out of his stupor. 

He moves forward, cups Jensen's face in both of his palms -- there's no way he can't touch him now -- and kisses him three times while whispering, "I promise. I promise."

Jensen responds as he always does when their mouths are connected -- he leans into Jared, tips his chin just a fraction of an inch higher and sighs in the back of his throat. 

It's exactly those sounds and reactions Jared wants to capture on video. 

Jared allows himself a few more exploratory kisses before pulling away and saying, "Can you stretch out on the bed for me?"

And Jensen's back to a slightly timid expression, but it's coupled with a soft murmur of acquiescence that turns Jared's crank. Jared can tell Jensen's nervous, but he also obviously wants to try this. 

It's ridiculously arousing. 

Jared yanks the crotch of his jeans twice to align his expanding dick into a more comfortable position and he wonders if he might come in his pants tonight for the first time in a long while. Watching Jensen crawl onto the bed and slip his jeans and boxer briefs over his hips, Jared thinks it's a real possibility. 

When Jensen turns over on his back, his cock bobs up, half hard already and if Jared ever needed visible confirmation that Jensen's on board with all of this, he just got it. Jensen swipes the palm of his hand over the head of his dick -- almost like he can't help it -- and his legs twitch as he settles against the mattress and pillows. 

Jared inhales sharply as a bubbly sensation zips along his spine at the sight. 

Jensen's spread out against the dark blue blanket, thighs open only as far as gravity allows, breath just starting to turn a little ragged and he's easily the most gorgeous thing Jared's ever seen. 

"Y-you promise, r-right?" Jensen whispers, voice quivering. 

It's involuntary, when Jared reaches out to rub what he hopes is a soothing pattern along Jensen's knee. "No faces, baby. I promise."

Jensen seems to relax a little after that, hips jutting up, ass wiggling a little deeper into the bedspread and Jared scrambles with his phone to get the video started. The beeping sound when Jared pushes the red button goes through Jensen like a lightning strike -- his belly noticeably trembles. 

Jared absently wonders how he’s gonna keep his grip stable enough for this to even be watchable. Taking what he hopes is a steady breath, he settles into a solid stance at the end of the bed and glances at his cell’s screen. 

He’s only got from the tops of Jensen’s thighs to his navel, but Jared can tell it’s him. Jensen’s got a thick, straight, circumsized dick that Jared truly thinks he could pick out of a lineup if he had to, as well as a patch of freckles along his groin that Jared says matches the Pleiades perfectly. When the mood is right, Jared can get Jensen to roll his eyes and mumble about how he doesn’t have seven sisters on his crotch. 

Jared grins a little at the memory and his mouth waters for a taste, but he knows he wants to capture this, so he just sinks his teeth into his lower lip as Jensen gets into the show. 

Jared considers directing -- actually telling Jensen what to do -- but he kind of wants to see where Jensen, himself, will take this, so he doesn’t say a word. 

A kittenish sound purrs from deep in Jensen’s throat and the video captures the small circles his middle finger makes just at the head of his dick, precome welling at the slit, like he’s revving an engine -- like Jared’s seen, heard and felt him do countless times with all the Imapla’s on set. 

Jared’s cock answers in kind and he worries this might be over before it really even gets going. 

Jensen must have shaved recently -- there's not even stubble anywhere -- under his balls, on his lower stomach -- everything’s completely bare and the skin is slightly pink, maybe a little raw, Jared can tell it's from more than Jensen's increased heart rate. 

He knows how smooth and frictionless it would be to touch with his fingers, dick or tongue and the mic on the phone would capture such gorgeous noises. 

He swallows hard and clenches his teeth together to keep from reaching out. 

Jared sometimes wonders -- even out of the bedroom -- if they’re connected in ways beyond the physical, because it’s at that exact moment that Jensen whines with an impatient tone and opens his knees just a bit wider -- as though his body knows Jared wants to touch. 

“Huh uh,” Jared murmurs, voice pitched low from arousal, almost too deep to be recognizable. “This is all you, baby. I’m just the camera man here.”

Jensen exhales on a ragged huff and Jared glances up for a second to see that Jensen’s eyes are locked on Jared and his free hand is gripping the dark blue material underneath him in a tight fist and he’s gotten himself pretty worked up in the minute or two since Jared started the video -- his nipples are tight and his face is flushed and his breathing is frayed and Jared takes a chance. 

“Don’t you kind of wanna show me?” Jared whispers. 

Jensen’s moan is broken and he arches his back, spreads his legs, hikes his knees almost to his chest and starts stripping his cock in a slow, measured pattern. 

Jared's breath catches in his throat for probably five full seconds at the sight. He let’s it go quickly on a soft, “Yeah, you do. Look how much you do.”

Jensen's body confirms the words by basically melting into the blanket and spreading impossibly wider. Jensen may be an unbelievably private person, but he couldn't be an actor without at least a bit of an exhibitionist streak in him. It's there -- maybe not as much as Jared's got, but Jensen can strike a pose better than almost any model at New York fashion week in Jared's humble opinion, and it's extraordinarily thrilling to get to witness that part of Jensen and know that he really does want to perform -- even in this intimate way -- for the camera. 

The expansion of his thighs has opened Jensen’s asscheeks and allows a glimpse of the naked, puckered skin that Jared loves to play with and taste and tease. He swears it gapes slightly on nothing but air and Jared’s cock responds so fiercely he grunts low in his throat and his knees almost buckle. It's only by bending his lower back a little and locking the muscles in his legs that he's able to remain upright. 

Jesus, this whole thing might be the death of him. 

The back-and-forth motion of Jensen's hand, combined with the slight twist at the end, wells precome in Jensen's palm and Jared hopes with everything in him that the mic on the phone pics up the wet sound. Jared fucking loves how much Jensen leaks -- he doesn't really need lube to jerk off at all -- his boxer briefs are usually soaked in the front after nothing more than just a lengthy make-out session. Add to that the fact that Jensen's precome's got a salt-sour taste that Jared can't get enough of and Jared believes it’s quite possible they were made for each other. 

Jared has to swallow a mouthful of saliva as well as the almost overwhelming urge to lick -- just once -- up the head of Jensen's cock. 

To distract himself, he whispers, "don't forget your nipples, baby," on a fractured rasp, foregoing his earlier decision not to instruct because of the compulsion to watch Jensen pluck and twist the tight buds and to sidetrack himself from the need to taste Jensen's precome. 

Jensen's got _such_ a thing for nipple play, Jared swears he can practically make Jensen come just by sucking on them for an extended period of time. 

As expected, Jensen makes an eager, soft sound and slides his free hand across his chest. 

Jared tips the phone the tiniest fraction of an inch higher, still managing to avoid capturing anything above Jensen's clavicle, but knowing he's gotta get those fingers squeezing and pinching and playing. Jensen starts so slow at first, it's almost agonizing to see -- the tip of just his middle finger swirls and circles one distended nub and Jensen's hips writhe a bit in counterpoint. 

After about a half a minute, Jensen abandons his cock altogether, pushes his shoulders back into the mattress, arching his chest up, and uses both hands and pretty much all his fingers to flick both his nipples over and over and over again. He's mewling roughly with each exhale and his legs and feet squirm against the blanket, kicking out haphazardly and Jared doubts Jensen's even aware what his lower half is doing. 

Jared loses track of the minutes ticking by on the video screen as well as his own breathing for a while and by the time Jensen has both his nipples pinched between his thumb and forefinger, pulling and yanking the blood-red, sore-looking buds toward the ceiling, Jared wants to fuck him so badly, he's almost blind with it. 

At this point, though, it’s possible Jensen doesn’t even know Jared’s in the room. Jensen's got his head pushed back into the pillow and his eyes shut tight, and he lets go of his right nipple to grab underneath both his balls so they’re shoved up around the base of his cock and squeeze. 

Jensen likes just a little pain with his pleasure and if you ask Jared, it looks horribly uncomfortable when the skin around Jensen’s nuts gets stretched to the point of transparency, but it makes Jensen absolutely wild. Give Jensen’s balls a tug or a real hard suck and it’s game over shortly thereafter.

It’s apparently the same even if Jensen does it himself because a thick blurt of precome seeps out the slit of his swollen, red dick and the camera actually captures the clear fluid slide all the way down to Jensen’s rigid fingers. 

With a choked off whine, Jensen writhes until his knees are tucked into his chest, ass in the air and his free hand digs under his balls, middle finger searching out the empty, pink pucker. He must have sucked the digit into his mouth at some point — Jared missed that move in favor of the show on his camera screen — because it shines a little in the low light of the room. 

Jensen’s voice gets tripped up on each exhale and he lets go of his balls to jerk his cock in rapid-fire strokes, concentrating most of the friction near the head. 

Jared’s so overwhelmed by the sight of Jensen, completely exposed, all pretenses peeled away, that he doesn’t even think before he murmurs, “can’t be empty, can you baby?” and the sound Jensen makes is pure, raw, voracious hunger and need and his finger -- not wet enough, if you ask Jared -- slides into that pretty gaping hole to just above the second knuckle and pulls on the rim, only once, but it’s more than enough. Between Jensen rapidly stripping his dick and that one hooked finger, he arches his hips in a trembling curl, bringing his ass and hips off the mattress and everything -- words, breath, Jared’s name -- gets caught in his throat and he comes in jagged ropes across his chest. 

Jared gets it all, the white mess on Jensen's stomach, the aftershocks that ripple through his thighs, the tightness of his nipples, the flush all along his chest, the clenched muscles. 

It’s amazing. 

He's a little lost in the screen of his cell and he's pretty much as breathless as the gorgeous man on camera when Jensen collapses out of his rictus and raises a shaking hand that Jared only just manages to notice in his peripheral vision. 

Jensen pants quietly, "J-Jared..."

Not a lot of people would guess, but Jensen is an especially tactile person -- he's just very particular who he lets that close. He likes the connection of touch and Jared knows, despite the orgasm and his obvious pleasure at his own hand, Jensen needs the physical contact. 

Jared thumbs the video to a stop and knees his way onto the bed, drapes himself over Jensen's naked, sweaty body -- doesn't even care about the come soaking into his t-shirt and just slots right between Jensen's open knees. "So fucking hot, baby. Gonna make me come in my jeans."

Jensen gurgles a soft sound and just wraps himself up, arms, legs, thighs -- he even buries his face against Jared's neck and while Jared wishes they were skin-to-skin, he has a feeling the sensation of being completely bare against denim and cotton is enough to satisfy Jensen's compulsion for touch.  

Jared circles his hips and the friction -- even against the zipper of his jeans -- is marvelous. It only takes three or four thrusts before the truth of his words spills out between them, caught in his boxer briefs, making a warm, wet mess and he shudders and gasps against Jensen's throat. 

They lie together, tangled incredibly close, while they come down from the high. 

Eventually, Jensen opens his arms and legs and Jared rolls over. 

"You really should never doubt me," Jared breathes. "Seriously. That was just....hot."

Jensen turns his head on the pillow and his sleepy smile is as close to perfect as Jared's ever gotten. Jensen grabs a fistful of Jared's t-shirt and reels him in for a quick kiss before asking, "Jay?"

Jared hums his answer against Jensen's mouth. 

"Can I watch it?"

And fuck if Jared's cock doesn't twitch in the wet mix of come and sweat in his underwear. 

It takes very little to wiggle out of his clothes and line his body up against Jensen while pulling up the recent video on his cell. 

Jared figures there's no better way to test the battery life on an iPhone. 

~ end


End file.
